Phase change memory (PCM) technology such as multi-stack cross-point PCM is a promising alternative to other non-volatile (NV) memory technology. Presently, parasitic effects may adversely affect selection/programming of a memory cell in a PCM device. For example, in cross-point array architecture, selection and de-selection operations may be performed using an ovonic threshold switch (OTS). Spikes of current and/or oscillations may occur when the OTS is switched between an off-state and an on-state, which may undesirably alter a programmed state of the memory cell. For example, such parasitic effects may over-reset a memory cell or result in uncontrolled parasitic oscillations during setting of a memory cell. Desirable developments in the industry include faster write mechanisms and lower power operation.